Primavera
by chiiiachan
Summary: No era de los que llegaba temprano, no era bueno en muchas cosas... pero habia quedado en la universidad que yo queria... lo unico que ahora no podia conseguir era a ella y este invierno me quiataba posibilidades... era frio y blanco... como sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Primavera o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**KibaHina**

Chiiiachan

* * *

><p>Era mi primer año en la universidad y las mañanas se habían vuelto difíciles, despertaba con los gritos de mama y una almohada sobre la cabeza para no escucharlos tan fuerte, lo que también era costumbre era que siempre estaba retrasado para ir a la universidad.<p>

-¡Kiba despierta!.- gritaba la señora Inuzuka fuera de la puerta de su hijo.

-Si mama ya te escuche.- decía sin ánimos y con la voz rasposa.

-Pero esta vez levántate jovencito, no quiero tener que venir a tirarte agua.

Dios todos los días era igual, sé que soy algo dejado en cuento a levantarme, se que luego de no alcanzar a tomar desayuno me arrepentiré de no ser más responsable, pero no puedo... definitivamente yo debería tener las clases en la tarde.

Como nunca decidí poner todo mi esfuerzo y me levante con pesadez de la cama, sentía como las sabanas calientitas se pegaban a mi cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo para que mama no siguiera gritándome y para tomar un buen y calmado desayuno, bueno sin olvidar que no quiero que mama entre con ese vaso de agua fría sobre mi rostro.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha caliente, después de todo era invierno... uno muy frio.

.

.

.

-Kiba y ese milagro que estás listo.- decía su única hermana mientras comía unas tostadas.

-Cállate y acostúmbrate a verme más seguido en la mesa por la mañana hermanita.- decía mientras llenaba un tazón de cereal.

-Vamos Kiba esto no te durara mucho, te conozco mosco.- decía riendo mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba a su lado, despeinándolo.

-Eres realmente odiosa Hana.- el moreno solo seguía comiendo su desayuno.

-Es el primer día que tomas desayuno con nosotros y armas este alboroto Kiba.- decía mientras le serbia un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Vamos mama, no digas eso, no paso nada, solo somos amigables.- tomo un trago largo de jugo y continuo.- ya deberías acostumbrarte a nuestra convivencia mama.

-hahahaha... claro hijo si no lo estuviera estarían con su abuela en el campo.- Kiba solo pudo poner mala cara y seguir con su cereal.

Quizás no era el chico más inteligente pero había quedado en la universidad de Tokio, una de las mejores de la ciudad, mama siempre me gritaba pero siempre me decía que estaba orgullosa de que pudiera quedar en lo que yo quería y donde yo quería. Era increíble que a pesar de ser alguien dejado y tengo que admitir que a veces soy molesto, como puedo yo a veces caerme mal...

Salí de mi casa mirando el reloj de mi celular no podía creer que era temprano, no podía creer que era uno de esos días que no tenía que correr a tomar el metro.

Camine derecho por la avenida que daba a unos grandes árboles, luego paso por la esquina doblando sin siquiera pararme a mirar si alguien venia, parase que si este era mi día de suerte.

Tercera persona

No pudo notar al girar la esquina que una chica venia igual de distraído que él, la chica miraba el húmedo asfalto y el solo miraba como el sol era cubierto por unas nubes color gris.

-Auch.- se escucho después de un golpe sordo en el suelo, la chica se encontraba en el suelo mientras que el la miraba asustado desde arriba.

-Oh... perdóname, no te vi.- ayudándola a ponerse de pie el podía sentir como temblaba por el contacto con su tibia piel.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie el moreno no dijo nada, solo pudo quedar mirando aquellos ojos blancos y su nívea piel, ella sostenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que la miraba de una manera rara, como si le provocara nervios o un no sé qué, que no pudo notar.

-N-no fue mi c-culpa, perdóname iba distraída y no te vi.- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.- perdón, debo irme.- termino diciendo con una pequeña reverencia, pasando a su lado y dejándolo solo.

Había dejado al chico de pie en la esquina mirando como ella se perdía en la lejanía, había quedado anonadado nunca había visto unos ojos así, nunca había visto a una chica como ella.

Seguro que era su día de suerte.

.

.

.

Había llegado hace 10 minutos a la universidad privada de Konoha y se encontraba sola sentada en una de las bancas que daban al enorme jardín de cerezos. Desde que llego había estado pensando en el chico con el que había chocado.

"_era lindo... pero se me quedo mirando de una manera rara, espero poder encontrármelo de nuevo"_

Era su primer año en la carrera de derecho y ya tenía varios amigos, pero la mayoría de ellos eran tan superficiales y codiciosos que a veces prefería solo estar sola... pero si tenía a una amiga de verdad, ella era una chica que se podía confiar, una chica que era completamente diferente a ella, era alocada y gritona... pero la estaba aprendiendo a apreciar mucho.

-Hinata!...- una rubia se acercaba con los brazos en lo alto al ver a su amiga.- ¿porque siempre llegas tan temprano?.- termino diciendo mientras se sentaba a su lado acurrucándose a su lado.- hace un frio de mil demonios.

-Temari, este es el invierno mas frio en el que he estado.- dijo también acurrucándose mas a su amiga.

-¿Y entonces qué demonios haces sentada aquí afuera?.

-B-bueno hace frio p-pero es linda la vista, me relaja.

-Estás loca, vamos a dentro mejor.- dijo tomando una de las manos de la Hyuga y llevándola a dentro del edificio detrás de ellas.- vamos Hinata date prisa que se me congela el cerebro.- Hinata solo pudo reír por las cosas que decía su amiga.

-Listo definitivamente cambia mucho la temperatura, ahora si puedo pensar sin pausas.- dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la gran sala donde se encontraban las escaleras pasa subir a las salas del lado A de la universidad.- que clase tenemos a primera hora...?

-No sé, me da lo mismo.- dijo la peliazul con algo de pereza.

-¿Qué te pasa amiga?, ¿sucedió algo malo?.- pregunto la rubia mirándola de una mera seria y preocupada.

-No nada, es solo que hoy tropecé con un chico que me pareció lindo, pero él me miro de una manera rara, sentí que algo le molestaba de mis ojos raros.- dijo mirando hacia la gran ventada que mostraba el tan lindo jardín.

-Ammm... eso, bueno tu sabes que tus ojos son únicos, solo tu familia los posee, personas que no conozcan y no sepan de dónde vienes ten por seguro que les parecerá raro ver unos ojos perlados como los tuyos.- vio que su amiga bajaba la mirada con una triste sonrisa.- vamos Hinata no te pongas así, sabes que te haya parecido que los miraba raro no significa que no le hayan gustado.- termino diciendo mientras le daba una palmadita en su espalda.

-Si claro... puede que tengas razón.

-Claro que tengo razón...- comenzó a reír de una manera tan graciosa y fingida que contagio a su compañera que reía junto a ella.

.

.

.

-Kiba-kun vamos después de clases a dar una vuelta al parque.- decía una chica de cabellos plateados y grandes ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada detrás del.

-No puedo ir Miku, después de clases le prometí a mama que la acompañaría a comprar las cosas de la despensa, aparte no tienes frio como para ir a dar una vuelta.- dijo tratando de zafarse de la invitación de su compañera.

-Bueno si hace frio, pero es la idea Kiba-kun, así tu vienes y me abrazas todo el camino.- decía poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del moreno.

Desde que entro a su primera clase había estado pensando en esos ojos perlados hermosos, en un comienzo le habían parecido algo raros, bueno bastante raros, pero después de eso, después de pensar en cómo se sonrojaba, en como escondía sus ojos bajo ese flequillo era inevitable no encontrarlos lindos.

El profesor de su primera materia del día se hacía presente y comenzaba hablar de inmediato, no preguntaba nombres, no hacía preguntas de ninguna índole el solo entraba y hablaba de que trataba y esperaba que ellos tomaran atención y apuntes, después de todo en la universidad no podías esperar a que el profesor se pusiera a escribir en la pizarra como lo hacían en la secundaria para lo que entraría en la prueba. Todo era más difícil, pero también todo era más interesante.

No pudo estar al 100% en clases, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar con una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Pensó en como podría quizás encontrársela de nuevo mañana, pensó que tal vez tenían el mismo horario de entrada, pensó también en que si la volvería a ver, él le preguntaría su nombre.

Kiba tenía varios amigos que había hecho en la universidad, uno de ellos era un tipo que a veces le parecía que era el pero con el cabello rubio y un poco mas idiota, su rubio amigo estaba completamente enamorado de una chica de su clase que siempre lo rechazaba, como era posible que alguien pueda seguir insistiendo sabiendo que siempre será la misma respuesta un gran "NO"... pero así era su amigo, un maldito perro faldero.

Saliendo de clases para ir a comer algo al casino del lugar Naruto buscaba desesperado a la chica de cabellos rosa que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Naruto deja de buscarla, ¿la viste hoy en clases?.- pregunto sarcástico el moreno.

-No, no la vi, pero no está de más buscarla un poquito, quizás llegara más tarde, tu sabes cómo son las chicas.

-Entonces deja de buscarla...- dijo mientras entraban al casino dirigiéndose a comprar algo para calmar el hambre.- hoy vi a una chica con los ojos perla.- dijo de la nada mientras que su amigo aun buscaba una cabellera rosa.

-¿Una chica de ojos perla?...- mientras buscaba hora algo para comprar.- si la memoria no me falla creo que por los ojos podría ser una Hyuga.

-¿Una Hyuga?... te refieres a la familia más poderosa de Japón verdad...?

-Sí, mis padres cuando era más pequeño me hacían ir a sus almuerzo con la familia.

-Entonces la conoces.

-Ammm... bueno quizás la conozca, sabes ella no es la única de la familia con esos ojos, todos ellos los tienen.

-Bueno he oído de su fortuna y eso, pero no tenía idea de que todos tenían los mismos ojos.- dijo el moreno mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del fondo donde en ese momento no había nadie.

-Mi padre con Hiashi Hyuga hace un par de años atrás me hicieron salir con una de sus dos hijas.

-Enserio, saliste con una de esas chicas Naruto?.- pregunto este expectante a que le digiera como era esa chica y deseando que no fuera con la que tropezó esta mañana.- ¿y qué paso?

-Era la chica más hermosa que había visto, era tierna y muy dulce... pero las cosas no funcionaron, su primo era un odioso creo que no me pasaba.- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza.- aparte yo nunca pude enamorarme de ella… igual creo que en ese tiempo era más inmaduro.- termino diciendo mientras que su compañero ponía cara de duda sobre lo último que había dicho.

-Bueno las cosas arregladas nunca funcionan.- termino por decir, pero aun seguía con la misma expresión.

-Kiba esto parece conversación de chicas no de machos...

-Aaah quieres que hablemos de hombres entonces, eres un idiota de seguro era ella la que nunca pudo quererte por lo idiota que eres...

-JA! Eso es lo que te gustaría creer, pero ella me dijo que me amaba...- lo dijo sin pensar en los recuerdos que le vendrían a la mente. Ella saliendo corriendo mientras le declaraba lo que sentía por el... el diciéndole que no compartía el mismo sentimiento mientras que caían lagrimas de sus ojos.- bueno pero eso ya paso, de seguro que ahora está con un chico mucho mejor que yo.

-Claro, cualquiera es mucho mejor que tu Naruto.

-¿Y tú te crees mejor que yo tarado?...

-Claro.

-Te recuerdo quien soy y las notas que me saco.

-Aaah unas estúpidas notas no te hacen mejor que yo idiota.

-Eso es lo que tú crees...- término diciendo mientras reía burlón.

Después de eso no quiso seguir preguntado sobre la Hyuga, no quería saber si era ella la que se había declarado con su rubio amigo. Las clases pasaron normal a excepción de Miku que a cada momento le preguntaba si irían a dar una vuelta al parque, definitivamente no había sido suficiente con decirle que tenía que ayudar a su madre. Las chicas no le parecían para nada una molestia, de hecho si fuera por el querría que todas las chicas de su clase estuvieran locas por él, pero era algo que no pasaría jamás, al menos le quedaba la loca he introvertida Miku que siempre quería salir con él, decía que amaba sus lindas marcas en su rostro.

Pero el no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica de blancas perlas...

.

.

.

-Cuídate mucho Hinata, nos vemos mañana.- decía despidiéndose de su amiga que tomaba otro camino.

-Adiós Temari, nos vemos mañana.- sonreía mientras veía que su amiga se perdía en la esquina del frente.

Su casa quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad, siempre caminaba hasta llegar a un parque cerca pero nunca había querido sentarse o atravesarlo, cosa que esta vez aria, tomaría el camino más largo atravesaría el parque y quizás, solo quizás tomaría asiento para poder relajarse antes de llegar a casa.

Camino ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podía ver el parque desde la media cuadra atrás y le pareció lo más tranquilo y hermoso que había visto, nunca había reparado en las rosas y flores de múltiples colores que adornaban los verdes pastos rodeando una enorme pileta con un par de ángeles en el centro, uno tocando el arpa y el otro con una trompeta. Todo muy bien cuidado para que pudieran permanecer en esa época de mucho frio.

Las pequeñas bancas que rodeaban la pileta invitaban a tomar asiento mientras que veías como algunos niños jugaban, parejas enamoradas besándose... ese lugar le estaba gustando, tomo asiento en una de las bancas y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Como nunca se había dado cuanta de un lugar tan hermoso como este, como no notarlo si siempre pasaba por este lugar apurada o con él en su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía y desde que se le declaro y aun así estaba en su mente.

"_No sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien que ya me rechazo… soy una tonta, que haré con Sasuke-kun… nuestro maldito compromiso de familia."_

Eran más de las 14:00 horas y ya había pasado como 20 minutos sentada esperando a que algo en ella o en el lugar cambiara, cosa que sabía que jamás pasaría a menos que fuera que los niños ya no eran tantos en el parque y que algunas parejas ya no estaban. Hoy en la noche tendría que asistir a una comida a solas con Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del hombre que era el principal socio de su padre, en un comienzo habían decido comprometerla con el mayor de sus hijos, pero el dejo todo por irse a otro país con el amor de su vida… y así fue como al no tener otra opción Uchiha Sasuke se convierto en el heredero y prometido de Hinata.

-Como quisiera poder tener el valor necesario como Itachi-kun.- dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente donde una pareja reía y jugaba a las cosquillas.- Ni siquiera tengo con quien escapar…

Quizás no podía olvidar a ese chico, pero tampoco lo había intentado, en el fondo de su corazón ella quería siempre tenerlo presente aunque eso le costara sus preciados sueños de noche. Y él, Sasuke era un chico hermoso, atrevido, capaz de volver loca a cualquier chica que él quisiera incluso ella pensaba en el de una manera intranquila, la ponía nerviosa cuando se proponía tenerla más que cerca, muchas veces se pregunto si de verdad Sasuke quería algo más que un falso compromiso entre ellos, se había imaginado la vida junto con él, controlando las empresas de la familia, se había imagino con él en la cama, besándose. Al intentar pensarlo se sonrojaba y maldecía por desear algo así teniendo en la mente a otro hombre a parte de él.

-No soy lo que todos piensan… no soy la niñita de buenos pensamientos, ya no.- dijo aun mirando a la pareja riendo.- No lo quiero… pero me gusta.

Se levanto de la banca para seguir su camino hasta su casa…

.

.

.

-Sabes Kiba deberías darle una oportunidad a Miku, a parte que me tiene arto con eso de los recaditos.- dijo el rubio que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Recaditos?.- pregunto sin saber a qué se refería.

-Sí, los que siempre te manda pero pasan por mi primero… ella dice que le da vergüenza decírtelos a ti.

-Espera un minuto Naruto, no he recibido ningún recadito… Nunca!.- dijo cabreado de su amigo.

-Aps!... bueno pero es lo mismo de siempre, tu sabes.- dijo poniendo cara de despreocupación.- quiere salir contigo, que te quiere, que quiere conocer a su cuñada y su suegra… miles de estúpidos recados que creo que no te hubiera gustado escuchar estos últimos días.- termino diciendo mientras cruzaban una gran avenida que los conducía a un parque muy cerca de la casa del rubio.

-jajajajaja… esa chica está loca, como puedes decirme que le dé una oportunidad si dice esa manganada de estupideces.- dijo aun riendo.

-Yo lo digo porque de verdad que me tiene harta.

-Bueno si quieres tu sale con ella, pero a mi déjame solito por el momento.- termino diciendo mientras que veía como una chica muy parecida a la de hoy en la mañana venia en dirección a ellos.- es ella.- dijo tan bajito que Naruto no pudo oírlo.

Ella no los había notado aun ya que miraba nuevamente el asfalto.

Estaban solo a unos metros cuando el rubio noto de quien se trataba y sin pensarlo la saludo como si fueran los mejores amigos, como si se vieran siempre, como si la relación entre ellos hubiera sido la mejor de todas… cosa que ninguna era cierto. Nunca hablaron después de que ella se declaro, no se veían hace más de un año, sus padres si tenían alguna comida o reunión jamás asistía.

-Hinata!... hola tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ante tal llamado levanto la mirada y reconoció su voz y sus rubios cabellos, era él, el que no había dejado de ocupar sus recuerdos.

Después de todo era ella, era ella de quien Naruto hablaba hoy en la mañana. Kiba la miraba mientras que el rostro de ella se teñía de un rosa pálido al mirar a su amigo.

-Na-Naruto-kun, eres tu.- dijo sin pensarlo, lo había querido ver desde siempre, era cierto que ambos vivían muy cerca pero sus caminos nunca se cruzaron, ella vivía al lado sur de ese enorme parque, mientras que el rubio vivía del lado norte de este, muy cerca pero lo bastante lejos para no verse nunca.- si, bastante tiempo.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí, mucho… y dime que es de tu vida, ¿qué haces?.- pregunto sin siquiera presentar a su amigo que se mantenía mirando cada uno de los gestos tímidos de la chica ante ellos.

-B-bueno estoy estudiando derecho en la universidad de Konoha, es mi primer año.- término diciendo y mirando al chico que se encontraba al lado de su rubio sueño.- Disculpa, soy Hyuga Hinata.- término presentándose mientras que le sonreía al moreno.

-Ah, sí, bueno yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, mucho gusto Hinata.- se había quedado mirándola desde que la vio acercarse y no había podido siquiera decir una palabra hasta que ella se presento.

-Oh, perdón tu sabes Hinata que no soy bueno con las presentaciones…- dijo riendo en forma de disculpa.

-Está bien, ahora sé quién es.- dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-Naruto siempre tan despistado.- dijo el moreno tratando de acusar a su rubio amigo.

Ahora si no cavia duda, la forma de mirarlo y sonrojarse le decía que si alguna vez dejo de quererlo ahora mismo habían regresado cada uno de esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, increíblemente había pensado en decirle a Naruto que le diera más datos de ella, pero luego había desistido de todo tipo de acercamiento inútil hacia ella. Era una chica rica, y si alguna vez sus padres de verdad habían acordado un compromiso con su amigo que ahora estaba roto hace tiempo, de seguro ahora mismo ya le habían buscado otro tipo de la misma clase social. No tenía oportunidad.

-Disculpa, etto...- decía tímidamente la ojiperla mirando al chico de cabellos castaños que reacciono con la mirada tímida de ella sobre él.

-Sí, dime?.- Su mirada tímida y sus mejillas rosa pálido lo embelesaron, dejo de respirar por unos segundos después de contestarle, pensaba en miles de cosas que podría ella decirle, que iba a intentar quedar a solas con el rubio, si podría repetir su nombre ya que le había parecido tan insignificante que ya no podía recordarlo... pero sobre todo que sus pensamientos insistían en la mañana de hoy y que ella lo recordara.

-¿Tu eres el chico de hoy verdad?...- dijo poniendo inocentemente un dedo sobre sus labios en forma de pregunta.- eres con el chico que choque.- bajo su cabeza un poco y comenzó a pedir disculpas.- perdón, yo no estaba mirando.

El único rubio del lugar alternaba su mirada entre la ojiperla y el moreno, mientras que la chica seguía disculpándose.

-Hey no te preocupes, si fue mi culpa también... al igual que tu iba mirando para otro lado y no te vi, lo siento.- termino diciendo y ella dejo de agachar la cabeza.

-Está bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

.

.

.

El techo de su habitación era la nueva entretención de esa tarde. era blanco, el techo de su habitación era del color de sus ojos, blancos, sus ojos denotaban una inseguridad escondiendo el oscuro de una vida... o eso era lo que el noto al despedirse de ella.

Naruto había quedado sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la chica de la cual hablaba su amigo era nada más ni nada menos que Hyuga Hinata, con la chica que había estado saliendo y el rechazo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

HELLO!

AMMM... que puedo decir esta es otro fic que solo espero que dure pocos capítulos... y he decidido subir lo que tengo... porke! ammm bueno porke kiero saber si existe alguien interesado en que continue esta historia...

si existe alguien que kiera que la continúe, bueno solo pídanmelo, o... se quedara hasta a ki. =)

comentarios... porfisss


	2. Ella aun no quiere

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Primavera o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**KibaHina**

**Ella aun lo quiere**

Chiiiachan

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, que haces...- decía la chica mientras que se hacia atrás, el asiento del auto llegaba hasta ahí y ella aun hacia presión para tirarse más atrás.

Sus ojos negros eran hipnotizantes, su cabello desordenado le daba un aspecto varonil y exquisito, pero tenía miedo de hacer algo que ella no quería del todo. Pero sus labios apetecibles le susurraban a medida que se acercaba, y el olor de su boca se hacía embriagador.

-¿Qué hago?... buena pregunta.- dijo parando a menos de medio camino hacia su boca.- estoy deseando besarte Hinata, después de todo aunque nos hayan comprometido a la fuerza... siempre me gustaste.

Le gustaba...

Ella enrojeció, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, sus manos dejaron de apretar sus piernas, dejo de forzar el asiento... sus ojos asustados se posaron en los negros profundos y ella comenzó a acceder. Sin tener tiempo de darse cuenta el ya había tomado su rostro entre sus manos... sus labios se juntaron despacio...

No hubo prevención en ese primer beso, no fue forzado, ella quería y el también... el separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro con una sonrisa que jamás creyó recibir de su parte.

Siempre pensó que era un hombre frio...

Siempre pensó que el trataría de forzarla a besarlo, siempre creyó en la posibilidad de que el la usaría... pero quien era el que usaba a quien...

Aun lo tenía en la mente... y más después de esta tarde.

.

.

.

Había pasado la esquina a la misma hora que lo había hecho ayer y nada... ella no había pasado por ahí, quizás no quería hacerlo ya que sabía que el también lo hacia... realmente ella sabía que el pasaba por ese lugar...¿?

_"no creo que ella crea que yo paso por este lugar... después de todo siempre paso atrasado por aquí y cuando me la encontré iba bien en la hora... al igual que hoy"_

-No debería pretender que la encontrare siempre a la misma hora.- dijo dándose ánimos y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Afuera hacia frio, el día había comenzado nublado y seguía empeorando, todo indicaba que llovería.

Las nubes habían comenzado a aparecer oscuras y rápidas sobre el cielo ya gris, el poco calor que en algún momento sintió al entrar a la universidad se había ido, los calefactores había comenzado a funcionar y hacían un sonido sordo que le molestaba como una hormiga en el oído, quería ponerse de pie y golpear ese maldito aparato que provocaba un desorden en su sentido auditivo.

Había comenzado a llover y también con eso comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, un frio letal recorrió su espalda y la tenso por unos segundos, recordó el beso y paso la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y vio sus ojos mirándola... olvido el sonido de los calefactores para tomar lugar de las palabras que había dicho el.

_"Aun que nos hayan comprometido a la fuerza, siempre me gustaste"_

Las mujeres suelen soñar de una manera irracional cuando algún hombre dice alguna palabra linda o la alagan... un me "gustas" no debería significar nada, un "beso" tampoco... pero la mera ilusión de que a alguien le gustas es motivo suficiente para que las mentes de las féminas creen momentos y oportunidades en donde quizás nunca hubo una.

después de todo era un día más en el cual estaba nublado y las gotas de lluvia caían sin tregua sobre el patio de la universidad... un día más, y estaba frio como de costumbre.

.

.

.

-Asique con la chica de ojos perlas con la que chocaste ayer en la mañana era ella.- dijo el rubio mirando la pizarra donde el profesor escribía algunos puntos de lo que se trataría en nuevo reporte que deberían entregar la próxima semana.- Hyuga Hinata.

El moreno lo miro solo moviendo los ojos y pudo notar la seriedad con la que hablaba su amigo, era inquietante verlo así, siempre desde que lo conocía había sido el chico más alegre de la clase, siempre haciendo bromas y riéndose de todo. Pero hoy estaba pensativo... por cómo había hablado y de quien había hablado, sabía que algo había provocado al verla y darse cuenta de cómo la miraba.

-Si era ella.- decía. El reloj avanzaba a medida que el profesor escribía las últimas líneas de lo que sería el reporte.

El rubio no dijo nada hasta que termino de anotar todos los puntos a tratar.

El timbre sonó y ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, Kiba miro como su amigo salía de la sala de clases sin decirle nada...

-Y ahora que le pasa a este estúpido.- dijo algo enojado con su amigo por la actitud.

-Kiba-kun!.- gritaba Miku mientras que se agarraba del cuello de este dejándolo levemente sin aire por algunos momentos.- Comamos juntos Kiba-kun.

-Casi me matas de un susto Miku y sin contar que casi muero asfixiado por tu abrazo.- dijo mientras se zafaba de ella.- y no lo siento, no puedo comer contigo...- miro por donde se había ido su amigo y no lo pensó dos veces.- tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes, lo siento para la próxima de seguro podremos comer juntos.- termino diciendo y dedicándole una sonrisa que esta lo tomo como lo mejor de la vida, se había puesto a dar brinquitos como las locas.

-Sí, sí, siii!... te la cobrare Kiba-kun!.- grito mientras que este salía por la puerta a paso rápido.

.

.

.

-¿No me digas que...? .- La rubia estaba impresionada y estaba a punto de gritarle a media universidad que su amiga se había besado con el galán que mostraba en su celular.

-Vamos Temari no grites!.- decía sonrojada la Hyuga.

-P-pero si míralo... - decía quitándole de repente el celular y mirándolo con una cara de embobada.- es un chico sexy Hinata te sacaste la lotería con él.

-Mmmm... no creo.- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Hinata?, si el te beso y me dices que te dijo que le gustabas.

-Si el me lo dijo, pero no te he contado todo Temari... yo y el...

-¿Tu y el queee!, vamos no me dejes así y dímelo todo. Somos amigas ¿o no?.- la miro y le regreso el celular.

-Claro que somos amigas, es solo que esto yo no lo tome bien en un comienzo... hasta ayer.- dijo mirándola y sonriendo avergonzada.- yo y Sasuke-kun estamos comprometidos.

-¿QUE?.- un nuevo grito hizo que la Hyuga pegara un gran salto en el casino de la universidad, muchos estudiantes las miraron con caras raras.

-No grites Temari, todos nos están mirando raro.- la ojiperla se puso de pie rápido y tomo a su amiga por la mano y la jalo hacia las afueras del casino donde había un pasillo enorme donde las paredes solo eran de cristal.

-Hinata, no me jales de esa manera.- decía la rubia mientras se frotaba la muñeca de donde la había tomado.

-Lo siento Temari.- dijo bajando la cabeza en forma de disculpa.- es solo que no quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy comprometida con Sasuke-kun.

-Pero que tiene de malo, el es un chico muy guapo y tu eres una chica hermosa... y por lo que me cuentas de él se que sientes algo.

-No lo sé.- se acerco a la ventana y comenzó a mirar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por los ventanales.- No quiero engañarme Temari.

Quizás hoy no era su día...

.

.

.

Su padre le había dicho que tenía que comenzar a estudiar, que ya era suficiente de no hacer nada, después de todo el seria el heredero de la familia... y tendría que casarse para una alianza muy importante. Después de esto serian la familia más importante de Japón, no habría familia que los superara... Uchihas y Hyugas unidos por un lazo más fuerte que un simple contrato, serian una familia y todo pasaría a ser Uchiha si el plan de su padre salía bien... tenía que estudiar y prepararse para esto.

-No quiero ser su títere...- dijo el chico de profundos ojos negros mientras salía de la enorme mansión.

Su paraguas estaba cerrado... la lluvia se había vuelto más intensa y el estaba de pie mirando el enorme jardín de la mansión, camino hasta llegar a donde habían unos árboles que cubrían gran parte del jardín, dejo que su espalda chocara con el tronco y paso sus fríos y mojados dedos sobre sus labios... y comenzó a recordar todo de nuevo y sonrió.

Sabía que no era un chico de muchas ambiciones, tenía claro que su genio no era el mejor, había crecido bajo la sombra su hermano mayor que lo convirtió en un chico competitivo, se convirtió en un chico frio... hasta que la vio, ahora su hermano no estaba, se había marchado y dejado a su prometida por alguien a quien si amaba... Sasuke se había enterado mucho antes de que le dijeran a la chica que se casarían, sabía que su hermano se escaparía a algún continente, pero no tenía la menor idea de donde abría ido a parar, lo único claro que tenía en su mente era que siempre la había querido y ahora era su oportunidad de hacerla feliz, sin que su familia se hiciera su prioridad, los amaba... pero no acosta de ella.

.

.

.

-Hey Naruto, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado sin alcanzar a comprar algo para comer.- ¿me lo dirás o no?, yo no te rogare si no quieres hablar.- lo miro unos momentos pero su amigo tenia la mirada en los panqueques que comía y no decía nada.

El moreno lo miro enojado y se puso de pie con la intención de ir por algo de comer y marcharse, no pretendía estar como los estúpidos pidiendo que le digan que es lo que pasa.

-Es por ella.- dijo casi como un susurro, pero el moreno esperaba esa respuesta por eso la escucho mejor de lo que pensó.- ella me tiene así, no pensé que al verla yo.- se mantenía de pie mirando al rubio mientras que sus manos permanecían a los costados colgando sin fuerza, colgaban como si nada de las extremidades de los bazos funcionara, su corazón se paro por algunos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad. Naruto no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente por eso callo.

Kiba sin decir nada se fue a comprar algo para comer y poder pensar.

_"La quiere, ahora está confundido, nunca debió verla de nuevo, nunca debí decirle que me la encontré... nunca debimos pasar por ese lugar... en que pienso, si él y yo pasamos todos los días por ese lugar en las tardes y nunca la habíamos visto y ahora... el está confundido"_

-Quiero un Jugo y unas papas.- la señora del negocio le entrego todo lo solicitado, este pago y se marcho.

Al recordar su rostro se daba cuenta una y otra vez de la manera en que ella lo miraba, noto ese sonrojo que la hacía parecer la chica más tierna del mundo, su sonrisa ligera, nerviosa de que le pareciera mal lo que ella hacía.

_"Cuando la mire note, lo nerviosa que estaba cuando Naruto la miraba, el se reía y ella enrojecía más intensamente, ella movía sus ojos nerviosa alternando entre el rubio y la nada."_

-Maldito Naruto.- dijo enojado por ser su amigo quien provocara esos sonrojos y nerviosismo en la ojiperla y no el.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, no quería llegar a la mesa. A medida que avanzaba notaba la rubia cabellera de su amigo. Suspiro tras suspiro lo llevaron a la mesa nuevamente, su amigo no hizo ningún gesto al verlo sentarse.

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa con ella ahora.

-No lo sé Kiba.- decía mientras que llevaba sus manos a la cabeza algo frustrado.

-Pero que sentiste ayer al verla... ese mismo día que me dijiste que nunca la pudiste querer como ella lo había hecho.- Necesitaba y esperaba que su amigo se sintiera muy mal por esto, necesitaba darle un escarmiento psicológico de lo que era perder a alguien y luego darse cuenta de lo que en verdad has perdido.

-Si supiera que fue lo que me paso al volverla a ver, ahora no estaría así... ahora no pensaría en ella como un loco.- se detuvo unos momentos y miro fijamente al moreno que se había enojado aun mas por lo que había dicho.- no estaría pensando en quien es el otro que ocupa mi lugar.- era sonra en su mirada, después de haberle dicho que él nunca pudo sentir algo por ella, después de seguir como un imbécil a otra chica... tiene el descaro de decir todo esto.

_"Quien es el otro que ocupa mi lugar"_

-Con qué cara dices todo esto Naruto.- dijo el moreno mientras este tomaba asiento frente de el.- no tienes el derecho de decir estas estupideces amigo.- Las miradas que ambos se ofrecían no eran de los mejores amigos, tampoco era de comprensión ni menos de lastima, los mejores amigos de universidad ahora mismo sentían rencor por el otro, sentían lastima...

-Puede que tengas razón Kiba, pero te diré algo... y espero que no se te olvide.- dijo poniendo un tono de superioridad antes de escupir lo que diría a continuación.- No tienes posibilidades con ella, que te quede claro... "amigo".- se puso de pie y se marcho dejando al moreno aun mas cabreado de lo que por si estaba con el.

-Estúpido Naruto.- tomo su jugo y lo bebió lo mas rápido que pudo.

No había comenzado el día de la mejor manera.

.

.

.

-Así están las cosas Temari, no sé que voy hacer.

-Mmmm... es complicada tu situación Hinata. Primero estas comprometida con Uchiha Sasuke y crees que es sexy y te atrae, incluso crees que te gusta verdad?

-Hai

-Segundo, ayer te encontraste con tu ex compromiso que amabas, verdad?

-Hai.

-Y ese tipo que dices que se llama Kiba verdad?

-Hai.

-Hinata, solo existe una cosa que puedes hacer, tienes a tres tipos los cuales de alguna manera te gustan, pero no sabes cuál de ellos es el que más te gusta.- dijo la rubia escribiendo algo en un papel ya que el profesor ya había entrado a la sala.

La ojiperla estaba expectante a lo que podría estar escribiendo su amiga en aquel papel, necesitaba saber cómo era la solución a sus recientes problemas... pero sabia también que fuera cual fuera el método de esa carta tenía que acatar las órdenes de su padre, ya estaba comprometida y al salir de la universidad o quizás antes tendría que contraer matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke... pero aun así quería saber quién era el posible dueño de su corazón.

_"Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun... Kiba-kun". _

La rubia estiro su brazo y deposito el papel doblado en dos sobre la meza de su amiga y con suma rapidez saco la mano, luego la miro y guiño un ojo.

Sus dedos se movieron rápido, manteniendo la mirada sobre el profesor todo el tiempo, la idea era que no se diera cuenta de que pensaba leer lo que decía ese papel.

_"HINATA LO UNICO QUE PUEDES HACER ES probarlos a los tres, bueno ya probaste a uno y ese te rechazo, pero como dices a pasado tiempo y las cosas podrían cambiar... pero por el momento concéntrate en el wuachon de Sasuke-kun luego de Kiba y por ultimo de Naruto._

_AMIGA TE QUIERO Y SI YO FUERA TU Y ESTUVIERA ASI DE CONFUNDIDA LO MEJOR QUE SE PUEDE HACER ES PROBAR DE TODOS LOS LADOS QUE PUEDAS. =)"_

La ojiperla al leerlo solo pudo reír bajito, su amiga era una chica graciosa, amable, siempre la estaba apoyando... al menos hasta ahora había sido una de las pocas chicas que se le acerco a hablarla sin tener que mencionar sus ojos... y eso fue lo primera que le hizo confiar en ella.

Las gotas de lluvia caían por las hojas de los arboles, los rayos de sol se filtraban por algunos espacios de esas nubes cargadas de agua, los pájaros estaban escondidos bajo algún techo o en su nido. Eran las 14:00 hrs y al parecer no pretendía dejar de caer agua, habían charcos de lodo por todos lados, las personas que transitaban por las despejadas calles de Tokio caminaban apresuradas para no mojarse.

El sonido de la lluvia al chocar con el agua era relajante, las gotas de agua al chocar con los techos era como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo despacio...

Ese ruido casi silencioso era escuchado y observado por cuatro personas que dejaban que la danza de la lluvia los llevara lejos a encontrarse con la inmensidad del infinito exterior... el cielo gris amenazaba con no solo ser ese color deprimente, pretendía ser el cielo más oscuro y tenebroso que ninguno jamás había visto.

Tormenta...

-Estás segura que prefieres caminar con esta lluvia... te resfriaras.

-N-no te preocupes Temari, estaré bien... solo vivo a unas cuadras.- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta su hogar, el paraguas azul cielo que llevaba amortiguaba toda el agua que amenazaba con empaparla... pero sus pies se habían llenado de barro, sus jeans y sus botas... pero no le importaba, tenia cosas mejores por la que preocuparse.

_"Olvídate de el, así como el lo hizo contigo... Olvídate de su amigo también, no lo conoces de seguro piensa que soy una consentida o peor... Sasuke-kun... el es mi prometido y contraeré matrimonio, y si todo sale como Otou-san quiere, todo estará bien... después de todo igual me gusta... verdad ¿?"_

su mirada puesta en el asfalto mojado había comenzado a nublarse, prefirió detenerse y se quedo bajo la entrada de alguna tienda de comida, bajo su paraguas y sus lagrimas saladas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro sin vergüenza.

.

.

.

-Como puedes ser tan estúpido, ella jamás podría estar con alguien pobre como tú.

Un golpe lo derribo cayendo al suelo embarrado, habían estado discutiendo hace 15 minutos y el no soportaba de ninguna manera como se estaba refiriendo a su persona, el no lo había insultado, no había dicho nada sobre su familia... lo único que había echo es decirle que estaba mal esto, que si pensaba hacerlo que estuviera seguro, que no se arrepintiera...

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ella no merece sufrir de nuevo por un imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo perdió... y peor aun que tampoco está seguro de lo que siente ahora... eso te hace un pobre y triste imbécil.- dijo sin mirarlo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-Si...! y tu diciéndome todo esto te hace un buen partido para ella?.- grito el rubio mientras que se ponía lentamente de pie y pasaba la manga de su chaqueta por la boca donde tenía algo de sangre.

-Yo no he dicho que sienta algo por ella, ni menos que quiero tener una relación.- dijo sin siquiera voltear el rostro para mirarlo.

-Entonces no te metas en esto Kiba.

-No lo haré.- termino diciendo para luego ponerse en marcha a su casa.

Hacía mucho frio y tenía las manos entumidas, el golpe al rozar con el rostro de Naruto le provoco un ardor intenso. Estaba empapado tendría suerte si sus cuadernos seguían con vida en su bolso que usaba como paraguas...

_"Claro que no me interpondré entre ellos... si ella es tan estúpida para caer de nuevo... es su problema... Maldito Naruto!"_

Estaba frustrado y la lluvia no ayudaba a su calma, las gotas de agua fría estaban causando que comenzara a temblar y su ropa húmeda no ayudaba. Había caminado más de 1 cuadra y necesitaba respirar, su furia y frustración por las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo no lo habían dejado bien, cada paso que daba sentía que su pecho se apretaba y no lo dejaba respirar bien, tenia atorado el llanto.

_"Los hombres no lloran Kiba"_

.

.

.

16:36 Hrs...

Aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar, su rostro estaba magullado y aun tenia rastros de sangre en la comisura de su labio inferior.

Completamente mojado pero no le importaba, apretaba sus puños haciéndose daño con sus uñas, pero no le importaba.

Hoy su familia tenía una cena importante, su padre le había recordado antes de salir que la cena de hoy a las 17:00 hrs era importante, hoy tendría que fingir interés ante otra familia importante, hoy había peleado con su mejor amigo, hoy había echo lo que siempre repudio, hoy había perdido su dignidad, había perdido y ganado lo que más odiaba.

Hoy era uno de esos días que quedarse en casa es una buena idea, hoy era uno de esos días que los recuerdas por siempre.

Hoy era un día de esos que deseas olvidarlo, que quieres retroceder y poder parte de cometer un error.

Eso era lo que en estos momentos quería que sucediera...

_"Lo siento amigo"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NOTA AUTORA.

Olas...!

ammmm bueno este es el segundo capítulo, no he tenido mucha suerte con este fic pero hubieron tres personas que si le gustaron y lo agradezco... fue un comentario muy lindo... ustedes saben que para uno que escribe los view son de los mas nutritivos para la mente.

ESPERO QUE NO SE OLVIDEN DE MIII! U.U

Disfruten... :3


End file.
